


Legs or Arms

by HeatedHeadwear (SplickedyHat)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplickedyHat/pseuds/HeatedHeadwear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now you are the calmer Mituna, sadder and softer, and you almost remember how this goes.  Mituna/Latula</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs or Arms

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Homestuck and second-person narration. Kind of embarrassed but the fabulous [SplickedyLit](http://splickedylit.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr illustrated it and I promised her I'd post it here.

Your name is Mituna Captor.

Right now you are the calmer Mituna, sadder and softer, and you faintly almost-remember how this goes.  You don’t remember things that happened, you just

your skin remembers

and your muscles too, but you can’t make them work anymore.  You try to put it all together, like a puzzle—there is a face by your face, there are hands on your sides, there is a tangle around your waist

legs or arms

legs or arms

legs

flushed concupiscence flickers through your mind and for a moment you spasm, spewing lewd, slurred insinuations with a laugh like a skipping disc

( _It is repetitive it is ugly I am fucked up in so many ways)_

You’re sweating under your helmet, under the scratched and dented metal, and you jerk back when she goes to lift it from your head; your head comes free and smacks into the wall behind you and you sort of curl over in pain

like like a grub crying on the cavern floor

she pulls you closer ankles twisted behind your back, hands on your head behind your horns, and all you can do is try to reciprocate because

shit what is kissing

shit what is kissing

thing with the mouth

you try your best but you can’t remember—you’re chewing messily on the front of her suit, tugging at the cloth

and you realize it’s not kissing

kissing is with both your mouths, two mouths

 _two_ , you try to say, delighted, but it comes out wrong, _vchooouuwuh_ ,and you pull away in sudden humiliation, pawing at the ground behind you where’d your helmet go _gogfuchhindammbiti-i-i-imshssssorryicant_

“’S right, babe, it takes two,” says your skater girl

[ ](http://oi48.tinypic.com/2dgm4v4.jpg)

 

takes your hands, pulls your gloves off one at a time, pulls your bare hands up to her face, over her eyes

you try to get a grip on her glasses, delicate, gentle

your hands flail, wrists swiveling, sending the red lenses flying from her face, and you see her smile.  You put one hand on her waist, try with all your might to bring your face closer to hers in a straight line. 

You kiss once

You kiss once

( _Hey babe you wanna talk sometime?  Let’s get red and then we can talk—radical girl, I haven’t been able to say things straight for so)_

skin touching skin, and you can’t remember what to do—what do you do—it’s like the rest of you is nonexistent, like all that exists of either of you is a pair of lips, just for this second…

Your brain pops and crackles and you hit your head on something, your arm runs into something, you don’t even know why it’s moving, you DON’T KNOW WHAT THE HELL

[ ](http://oi50.tinypic.com/308jdyo.jpg)

You didn’t realize you were seeing red and blue but now it’s fading, leaving green-orange streaks across the darkness and her face

one lip all teal and swollen

one hand pressed to her forehead

you look down at your

arms or legs

arms or legs

fuck you can’t remember

_imsorry_

_imshh-horrythorrysorryim_

( _Ugly_ )

“Aw, boo, c’mere…”

and she enfolds you and it arms or legs it doesn’t matter, all limbs, all of her, she holds you close while you try to work out how to do the same

twitching like you pupated an hour ago, your skin remembering, your eyes running.

_doezzzsshi—doesit hurt_

“No,” she says, she laughs the word into your hair, and you know that can’t be true

you can feel the duplicity

you can feel the duplicity

but all the same

your name is Mituna Captor and know you are loved.


End file.
